


And, now?

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/3QnWtLR)


End file.
